Always Stay by my Side
by GiKaMi08
Summary: Russia missed his lover Prussia so much that he didn't even know whose bad or good. Prussia was in vacation with his brother Germany.


Always Stay by Me

* * *

><p>Summary: It was summer and Ivan didn't have that much friends to hang out with… So that's he just pops out of nowhere when the other countries are doing something fun. But was always left out whenever they start doing some summer activities for they were scared of the big Russian man. Luckily, his secret lover was back after his trip with Ludwig.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan was at home, finishing his knitting. He was sitting near the window and wearing winter coat for it was still snowing… <em>"<em>_I __just __wanted __to __have __fun __with __them__… __but __they __ran __away __when __they __saw __me__…" _sighed and looked at the window. _"__I __wish __my __white __bunny __was __here __with __me__… __he __always __make __me __happy.__" _Thinking of Gilbert when he'll come home.

At the same time, Gilbert was at Ludwig's home, helping Ludwig bring their luggage to the living room. "Brudder, can you carry that luggage bag for me?" As Ludwig was carrying the other one to the living room. "Yeah yeah, I will…"while frowning. He was thinking of Ivan that time. _'__Oh __yeah,__I __haven__'__t __called __him __that __I__'__ve __came __home__… __I __think __I__'__ll __do __that __after __this.__' _Talking in his mind with a troubled face.

"Brudder? Are you ok? You're just standing still there…"

"Ah-ah… sorry about that… it's nothing Bro. I was just spacing off, that's all."

"I-is that so… if you're tired, don't push yourself to much ok?"

"Thanks for worrying bro." saying that with a fake smile on his face.

Gilbert carried it and he suddenly fell down on his bottom, "Mein gott? What's in this luggage? Why is it heavy? ". The luggage moved, Gilbert jumped for he was scared, "Wh-what the hell?"

The blond one rushed to the porch, "Bru-brudder? What happened?"

"Th-th-the luggage! It moved!" so frightened.

The luggage opened by itself , "MEIN GOTT!" screamed Ludwig. Then suddenly it hugged Ludwig. "Wh-what in the world?" said Ludwig. "Ve~ Luddy, you're so funny" It was just Italy all along.

"Italy!" he screamed in a furious voice while blushing, "What the hell were you doing there Italy?"Scared as like he's seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry…" stopped hugging Germany. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to surprise you and hug you that's all…" pouting his face with slight teary eyes.

"Ah-ah! Italy, don't cry." Wiping Feliciano's tears gently, "Ju-just do it in a way that won't scare the pants out of me ok Feli?"

With sparkling eyes Italy said, "Yes sir! ~"

With that, Prussia felt jealousy and was thinking like _'__So, __this __little __trip __was __just __for __the __two __of __them ,__like __a __honey __moon __or __something.__Tch, __it__'__s __like __I__'__m __jealous __of __not __having __him __here__…'_ Prussia told his brother if he could just go somewhere for awhile. Germany was confused on why his big brother had a rare sad face; this was the first time he saw his brother like that. Italy cared for a little but, uhhmmm… he was rather like in heat to care for that so, you get the picture. Prussia didn't look back because he already knows what those two are going to do.

Thinking while he was already outside of the house, he just remembered he was going to make a phone call to Russia, "I almost forgot! I hope West doesn't mind that I barge in right now." He rushed to the door and opened it going straight to the living, well, that's were Germany's phone is… and, him and Italy were doing something there and couldn't wait to do it in the bedroom (blame Italy xD). Barging in as he would…

"An-angh~ Ludwig, kiss me some more~ _Teh __amo_." And it was official that Italy is really, uhmmm, in heat….

"_Iich __libe __dich __auch_Feli…" he was kissing Italy until he saw his brother, "Br-BRUDDER?" stood up and pretending nothing happened.

Bothered and jealous of what he saw but, Prussia wouldn't admit his feeling's right? We all know that Prussia is like that. "I just wanted to use your phone before I leave." Wow, he said that straight while those two were doing something.

"I-is that so ugh…"

"Yeah." Saying that and all, he went to the phone that was beside the single couch, "If I were you West, I wouldn't want Ita-chan to wait anymore longer, you two should do that upstairs in the room." He forced a fake smile on his face again.

"Th-thanks Brudder…" said it with an unusual shaky voice. '_I __feel __so __embarrassed __right __now!__' _Germany said that in his mind.

"Ve~, Gil is right Ludie~, we should do it upstairs." Italy smiled so cute that Germany couldn't resist it. Germany swooped Italy up and go upstairs, but before going up,"Hey, Brudder, can you lock the door when you go out, I gave you some extra keys last time… remember?"

"Yeah, I still remember West, I'll lock it, don't worry. Two of you, just have a good time ok?" It was his brother so; all he could say was those words.

"Thanks Gil! ~ we'll promise to have a good time~~" Italy was clinging on Germany while saying that… With Germany's head down, he carried his beloved lover up to the room.

"Whew, well that's over" saying that with a deep sigh, "I really should call him now, I hope his alright…"

* * *

><p>-At Russia's house-<p>

Lithuania knocked on Russia's door. No seemed to be answering, Toris felt a certain chill his spine _'__I __have __a __bad __feeling __about __this __right __now__… __Why __does __his __boss __always __need __to __talk __to __him? __And __why __is_ _it__always __me __that __has __to __do __everything! __Calling __Russia __all __the __time__…' _said that in his mind… Knocking again, the door slightly opened. "!" Toris was so frightened. "Ru-Russia? Uhmmmm…" Tori's voice was shaking.

A scary voice answered back, "What the hell is it this time, Toris?" It was Russia and he's really in a bad mood today.

"Y-yo-yo-your boss! H-he wanted to talk to you…" Really really really scared right now that he could almost pee in his pants.

His violet eyes glared at Toris saying like '_I__'__m __going __to __kill __you __if __you __don__'__t __scurry__…' _something like that. "Tell him I'll talk to him later!" Russia acted like a child and slammed the door again…

"Y-yes sir!" Runs back to the hallways to tell Russia's boss. He was thinking after that Estonia and Latvia would hide in their rooms so that they don't have to deal with Russia's torturing.

Back in his room, he was just sitting down with a very sad look on his face that you just have the urge to hug him and make him happy… _'__Prussia__… __Where __are __you __when __I __need __you?__'__._

* * *

><p>-Back to Prussia in Germany's house-<p>

Dialing Russia's house number. _'__I __hope __he__'__s __not __doing __anything __stupid __again__…' _putting the phone on his ear he heard it ringing… it took awhile before Russia could answer…

"_Privet?__" _with a scary voice…

'_That__'__s __Russia? __What __happened __to __him?__'…_So worried about him. "I-Ivan? Are you alright? It's me Pr-"

"_Gilbert?__" _joy was filling Russia up again. _"__I __miss __you __Gilbert__…"_

"I miss you too Ivan… are you ok? Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?" wow, he's so worried.

Giggled softly, _"__I__'__m __alright __Gilbert__… __I __just __wanted __to __hear __your __voice __again. __It__'__s __the __only __thing __that __makes __me __sane__… __and __of __course, __seeing __you __would __be __better.__"_

Blushed slightly when he heard that, "S-stop… that's not funny Ivan." But the truth is that he's so happy that Russia said that. "Hey, Ivan…"

"_Mmm?"_

"I bought some vodka from the trip… I know it's your favorite."

Very lightened up, "_T-thank __you __Gilbert__… __this __is __the __first __time __someone __bought __me __something.__"_

"I'll be stopping over later at your house so, see you that time." Really shy to be straight with his feelings sometimes.

"_I would really love that Gilbert…"_

"Till then Ivan, bye..."

"_Oh, wait Gilbert…"_

"Yeah?"

"_Never say 'bye' again… for it is a sinful word…"_

Shocked on what Russia said, "I-I promise I won't say that again… from now on I'll say 'I love you, see you later'."

"_Much__better__…" _really happy, _"__I__'__ll __see __you __later, __my __bunny~__"__._Hung up.

Phone-_'__'"_

"He hung up… he kinda sounds ok but still I wanna see him in personal." Stood up and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. He found mini papers beside the phone and a pen atop the small table that was in the middle of the living room. "Wow, West really knows which place where this things should be placed." He wrote on the piece of paper '_thanks __West __for __letting __me __use __your __phone, __I __hope __you __didn__'__t __tire __Italy __that __much! __Kesesese~_' he placed the small note on top of the phone. "Well, I got's to go!" took his stuff and the vodka that was in a paper bag with a purple ribbon on it. "Well, that's all my stuff." Went outside the door and locked it. "Time to visit, or should I say, I'm going back home."

Taking big steps while humming his awesome song to the car. It really didn't take that long before he could get to Russia's house…

-30 minutes later-

Parked the car at front of Russia's house. "Atsu!" rubbed his nose, "Man it's cold here… even though it's summer…". Went down the car and took his stuff. He walked as fast as he could to the door then knocked on the huge door. Waited for like a minute. "Hmmm… that's odd, no one's opening the door."

* * *

><p>-Inside the house with Lithuania-<p>

There tummy's were grumbling. "Neh, Lithuania, I'm hungry…" Estonia was slouched on the bed..

"M-me too Lithuania…" Latvia was shivering because of Russia again…

"Not only you guys but me too, I'm going to get some food, I'll be right back ok?"

The two answered lazily and hungry "Y-yeah… be careful too!" the two were scared because of Russia's mood today so, they both hid in the closet…

Lithuania checked first if Russia was looking or watching them… _'__Hmmm, __cost __is __clear__'__,_he quietly walked to the kitchen…

Door-" _knock __knock __knock __knock"_

"_Anyone one home?"_

"Eh? Someone's outside…" looks around before opening. Then when he saw that it was safe, he opened the door. "Y-yes?".

"TORIS! What took you sooooooooooo long to open the freakin door?" Prussia was freezing….

"Sssshhh! Mr. Prussia! Please don't be loud! Russia might come here and-" gulps, "something like that, U-gh, if it's alright, can you help yourself in? I really have to go!" Trying to speed up the conversation for he knows that Prussia would talk kind of long.

"Eh? Wait, what's wrong with Ru-"before he could finish his sentence Lithuania ran off to the kitchen and grab some food and go back inside their room. "What the hell? I wasn't even done asking… "oh what the heck…" Went in and closed the door, "It's so quiet in here… It's like a demons lair…" Placed his stuff on a nearby couch except for the vodka because he was going to give it to Russia.

He went straight to Russia's room. Knocking on the door no one answered… He opened the door gently and called out Russia's name, "I-Ivan?"… Before he could say another word again, Russia pulled him in and held a knife to Prussia's throat…

"What the hell do you want from me? I told you guys to FUCKIN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Russia was really upset and doesn't see if it's a friend or foe…

"I-Ivan! It's me! Gilbert!" He was about to cry for help until Russia let go.

"G-Gi-GILBERT! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Russia was ashamed of himself and placed the knife inside the drawer…

"What the hell is going on with you Russia? If you are really my lover you would immediately know who I am!" Is almost about to cry…

"I-I…." dropped down on his knees, feeling so weak on why he did that…

"I-I'm sorry Ivan, I didn't mean to shout at you, I should be used to these kind of thing s because you tortured me before like that to errr, I mean threaten me like that before… It's my fault… sorry…" Prussia was really upset and didn't imagine that this would happen.

"Gil… I'm a bad lover ain't I? I nearly sliced you…" tilted his head down…

"Ivan…" placed the Vodka near a small table in Russia's room and hugged him, "It's alright Ivan, I just wanted to see you smile and be with you right now, so, forget about what happened…" Sarcastically laughed to pretend it was ok, "See, I'm fine. I'm laughing already so-"

Held Prussia so tight, "Gilbert…". Then looked at Prussia's fiery red eyes. "Are you scared of me?"

"Why are you asking that again?" looking back at the big Russian mans beautiful violets eyes. "How can I be scared of you? I love you… I love you with all my heart and still you ask that ask that question over and over again…" Prussia looked away at the eyes and blushed. _'__Even __though __you __still __do __those __things, __I __still __love__… __You __have __to __remember __that __you __fatass!__'_

Russia felt like his heart was being electrified with joy, "Thank God… It's wonderful to hear that again…" still looking at Prussia with teary eyes.

Notices Russia about to make a tear drop fall, he licks the tear drop to make Ivan feel better, "Please don't cry… It would be a pity for your beautiful face be contaminated by those dreadful tears…"

Russia was so happy that he could see his secret lover again… He caressed his lovers face gently and kissed Prussia's soft tender lips. _'__I__'__m __glad __you__'__re __back __by __my __side__'__._

"Mmm~…" he was making cute sounds from just kissing, but before they could continue their kiss, Prussia remembered his gift to Russia. "Oh yeah! I forgot about your gift." Helps Russia up and tells him to sit on the bed and he'll get some glasses for them to drink it.

"I thought you don't like vodka?"

"This time, I'm going to like it because I have you by my side." Then smiles to him, it wasn't a fake smile, this time; it was a warm hearted smile. He closes the door and goes to the kitchen.

'_He said that word that I wanted the most… "By my side".'_

Prussia was walking in the Kitchen and heard a noise that was coming from the fridge… "Hmm?"

The person that was in the fridge was Lithuania, he was getting some drinks for them… (by them I mean the Baltics…)

"Oi, Toris, what are you doing?"

Startled by Prussia he bumped his head on the top fridge thingy. "Ow…" Rubs his head, "Oh! M-mr. Prussia! It was just you… whew, I was just getting some drinks for Latvia and Estonia."

"Why?"

"Well, remember what I said awhile ago?"

"Oh yeah… now I remember."

"How bout you? What are you doing in here the kitchen?"

"Oh, I was just going to get two glasses and some ice to go with it, oh! And also some snacks."

Lithuania looked at Prussia, "You know, this was the first time I saw Russia care for someone… He really cares for you. He gets depressed so fast when he doesn't get to hear your voice for a very long time." Talking to Prussia while he was getting the beverages.

"Wait, how did you know?" shocked.

"I overheard your conversation the last time." His room was beside Russia's room and he really wished that he wasn't beside there.

"What the hell?", said that with a really troubled face.

"Well, I bid you bye, I have to get this beverages to my room, those two must be so thirsty." After that he walked quickly to his room.

"The last time ah…."

_-Flash back-_

"_H-hey Ivan, I have to go somewhere with my brother this summer… He said that he couldn't go without me."_

"_I-I see…"walked to the chair that was beside and sat there… looking the window, "Just remember.. to come back… ok?"_

"_Kesese~ Of course I'll come back Ivan, I will always continue to come here, and besides, this is my home now…" walked to Ivan and clenched to Russia's shoulders and looked at Ivan's drowningful eyes… "Because I love you…"._

_Was so glad when he heard that, "I'm glad to hear that Gilbert." Looked back at Prussia with a warm hearted smile, "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone, it would feel like the end of the world without you…"_

"_Sh-shut up, darn it, I hate when you say those things when I'm going somewhere…" Blushed so red when he heard that. _

-Back to Reality-

Prussia felt a big ba-dump in his heart, "Tch, stupid heart… your doing it again." Even though that flashback troubled him, he still got the glasses and the ice. After that, he went straight back at Russia's room, he knocked on his door, "Ivan, I got the glass and there's ice in them, just how you like it." talking in a cheerful voice.

"_A-ah__… __really?__" _So happy because Prussia still remembers how he likes to drink his vodka. _"__Wait, __let __me __open __the-__" _Until he could finish his sentence, Prussia talked first and was going in without anyone opening the door for him.

"I'm coming in!" Opens door, and when he opened the door, Russia was standing there, about to open the door, "What are you doing Ivan?"

"I was going to open the door and…" he was looking down.

"Aw, come on Ivan, cheer up, I'm already home with you remember?" He kissed Ivan on the cheeks and placed the glass with ice in it on a small table beside Russia's bed.

Russia was just standing there shocked and blushing, "Gilbert…"

"Mmm? What are still doing there? Come over here and lets drink, remember, I was going to drink with you?" helps Russia sit on his bed.

"Thanks Prussia… I just, felt so happy when you kissed me." And smiled at Prussia full heartedly.

"Tch, stop smiling… " '_but__, __in __other __words__… __don__'__t __stop __smiling, __I __missed __your __smile __so __much __I __could __just __kiss __you __again __and __hug __you._'Chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling? "

"Nothing, just thinking of something." Gets the vodka bottle, he actual bought three bottles of vodka that had different flavors.

"Wah, so many flavors. I never seen these kinda vodka's, I've only seen and tasted the plain one."

"Haha, why of course, I'm so awesome that I got these, let's see." Choosing on which should they drink first, "Mmmm, how bout this flavor?"

"Strawberry? Let's try it~" Prussia gave the vodka bottle and Russia opened it. The first was drink was of course, Russia (who else?).

'_Hmmmm__… __this __is __the __first __time __I__'__m __going __to __drink __with __him. __I __wonder __what __it __tastes __like, __they __said __it __kind __of __burns __the __throat __or __something.__' _Prussia was still thinking if he should drink the vodka that was poured in his glass or just pretend to drink it but the truth was he was just throwing away the drink and wait for until Russia is drunk.

"Gilbert? You're not drinking… I knew it, you didn't want to drink with me…"

'_Ah __great, __I __made __him __up set __again.__' _"N-no! I was going to drink it, ehe…" smiles at Russia.

Russia smiled back at him. He took a drank his just like water and went close to Prussia. "Fufufu~"

"Ivan? What are you doing? Wait! Ivan!" Trying to push Russia.

Russia went closer and closer until their lips touched. Prussia stopped pushing him and gave up to the big Russian man. Russia still had the vodka in his mouth, he opened his mouth to Prussia making the vodka go in his mouth. The albino drank all of the vodka that the Russian gave him to him by mouth.

After drinking all of that, he let go. " I-Ivan…" there was a little vodka dripping from Prussia's mouth. The Russian man seemed amused and licked it from his albino lover. "Angh" a small sound came out of the albino's mouth. _'__Did __I __just __make __that __sound!__' _

"Aw~ My Gil is loves it" pets Prussia's head as if he was a rabbit.

"Sh-shadup! I thought we were just going to drink?"

"Yeah, but, you didn't want to drink so, I had to give you some personally and, I wanted to do that because I missed you my krolik." Pours more vodka in his glass and drinks it.

'_But __I __have __to __admit __that __I __really __missed __his __kiss __also__…' _"…" sits closer to Russia and gets his glass and drinks as well. _'__I __was __wrong __all __these __years, __vodka __really __taste __good, __even __though __it __burns __the __throat.__' _

"ufu~ my lover is drinking vodka. It taste good da?" smiling at Prussia.

"Y-yeah…" he was gulping his drink.

"No Gil, you'll get drunk very fast if you gulp vodka like that! Plus it burns the throat!" Panicking.

"Me drunk? Pfffttt, impossible, I don't get drunk that fast like you drunkard, and the burning effect of this won't affect me cause I'm awesome!." Pours more vodka in his glass.

"You really piss me off if you say that…" drinks his vodka, "Ufu~ let's just wait until you get drunk." He was thinking of bad thoughts.

"Mmm? Did you say something Ivan?" saying that with one brow rose.

"Nothing my krolik~" smiles sarcastically.

"Oh well, this is really tasty…" drinking it like how he drinks his beer.

"You're a nosy drinker, why can't you drink like how I gave it to you?"

Wasn't listening, he was drowned by the deliciousness of the vodka. "I think I should have drank vodka long ago~"

'_He__'__s __not __listening, __oh __well; __I__'__ll __just __have __to __watch __him __until __he __gets __drunk__' _smiles in excitement.

-Minutes have passed and they have drank all the vodka-

"Gahahahahaha! And then, we went to this club that had like, a lot of girls there with big boobs and had this special things that they offered!" he was talking all woozy and yeah, like a drunk. Was talking about his vacation that took place in Amsterdam…

"Yes yes Gilbert, you said that like the fifth time already…" sort of drunk. Frowning and not liking what he was hearing from the Prussian, he was jealous. He maintained a smile, a fake one.

"Ah-AH! What the Fuck? Why are there three Russia's here in this room? This is like a fucking nightmare! "fell of the bed and was freaked out.

"Prussia, your drunk, you should get some sleep already…" nearly face palms. He went over to Prussia to pick him up and put him back on bed.

Russia reached his hand to Prussia and get him, but Prussia waved him off. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU RUSSIA'S! I only love one not all of you! The hell?"

"This is why I hate Gilbert drunk…" mumbles. He carried Prussia to the bed and tossed the Prussian. Prussia was so angry when Russia did that, but Russia didn't care about Prussia getting mad. "Wait for a minute and stay put there." Went out to get Prussia's stuff from the living room and got it and went back to his room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Why the hell are you touching my stuff you bastards!" waving his fist to Russia and still seeing three Russia's.

Ignored the Prussian and looked for Prussia's pajama's to dress his drunk lover up. He got one and went to Prussia, Prussia was still cursing Russia but this time, he was cursing in German. Russia went closer to Prussia.

Suddenly became silent when Russia was very near to him. "…."

"Hmmm, what happened to the hating the _'__three __Russia__'__s __attitude__'_?" was about to take off Prussia's clothes off until the Prussian suddenly became silent.

"Neh, Ivan, what happened to the other two Russians?" had a troubled face on him when asking that, he sort of looked cute when he asked that question but, he's still very drunk.

"Mmm? The other two Russian's?" sighed in his thoughts. _'__Ah__… __that__'__s__cute..__' _smiles and answers the Prussians question, "I killed them~"

"Eh? Why did you kill them? I could've handled those fatasses myself…" pouts and looks at the Russian's purple eyes. Russia kind of got pissed when Prussia called him a fatass and mumbled that he wasn't fat, he was just big boned.

"Because, I don't want anyone to touch my precious krolik~" peck kisses Prussia on the lips. Prussia blushed when Russia kissed lips and looked away from him. _'__Cute~__'_

Hugged the big Russian tightly. "Are they really gone?" hugging Russia as if he doesn't wanna lose him from the other two Russian's that was thought up in his head.

His eyes widened a bit and grinned. "Yes, there gone my krolik~" kisses Prussia on the forehead "Now that their gone, is it ok if I change you into your pj's?" he asked while smiling at his cute wittle krolik.

He blushed and nodded to the Russian.

"Your so cute Gilbert~" unbuttoned Prussia's polo slowly and looking at his kroliks reaction to what he was doing. Prussia was just laying down there staring at Russia. _'__This __is __getting __tempting~ __well, __I __did __thought __of __this __when __Gilbert __was __going __to __get __drunk, __Ufu~__' _ Prussia's polo was already off and Russia caressed his hands on the Prussians body making Prussia more flustered as ever.

"Mngh.." he made a small moan and bit his lips. "S-stop it Ivan…" even though he said 'stop', his body and mind really liked it.

"I don't want to stop for you made a naughty sound when I did that~" went closer to kiss the Prussians warm soft skin on his neck to kiss and nibble on it.

"Nngh~" biting his lips even harder making it bleed.

While he was kissing and nibbling on the Prussian's neck, he felt a certain warm liquid, he looked at it and saw Prussia's lips bleeding. "Don't hurt yourself Gil.. stop biting your lips." Licked the blood on Prussia's lips.

"B-but I don't want you to hear this embarrassing sounds I make…" blushing so red and looking at Russia with cute lustful eyes.

'_Ok, __that__'__s __very __very __very __very __tempting __right __now__…' _his heart beat grew faster. "You shouldn't be holding in those cute sounds my krolik~" smiles at the albino. "How would I know if your happy?" kissed the Prussian deeply rubbing his tongue to the tiny albino's tongue under him.

He broke the kiss gently ."B-but… then those other Russians might hear me… " was in a cute pose.

_'__Gahhhh! __Super __tempting! __I __want __to __gobble __him __up!__' _averted his eyes. "W-well… remember I said that I already killed them?" tried to get his senses before he looks at his super cute drunk lover and eventually, he got the guts to look at Prussia.

"Y-yeah… You did say that they were dead… but what about the other people that live here?" cute pouty lips and cute frown.

He felt that there were so many cupids hitting him "Then, I would have to make them forget what they heard" Kisses his lover on the lips.

"Are you sure that will work Ivan?" Still looking at Russia like a rabbit.

"Da~ it will work… " smiles.

"If my lover says so, then have nothing to worry about" smiles and giggles a little.

"… I can't take it anymore!" Starts to kiss the albino so passionately while his hands slowly caress the body of his lover. _'__Such__soft__skin~__'_

"Ungh~~ I-Ivan~~~ " he said it so muffled up for Russia was already starting to gobble him up.

Broke the kiss and started to kiss him all the way down. "D'awww~ what a naughty Krolik~~ " pokes it gentle "your all so excited… " Starts to lick Prussia's member and sucks it.

His moans were getting louder and held on to his Russian lover. "Hnnnn!~ Iwan…~~ " he was losing his senses and felt so lewd. Lust was feeling him up.

Bobbed his head up and down and started to stroke it while he was sucking it. Prussia was squirming and making such cute noises that Russia seemed to like very much and made him suck it harder. He saw his Albino lover holding on the bed sheets and moaning, moaning louder by the minute by pleasure.

"I-Iwan… I'm g-g-going to c-cum!~" his breathing was getting heavier.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a naughty and lewd krolik~" his words were sort of muffled "then cum as you please~" and puts it in his mouth again, sucking it.

His abdomen was getting all firm "I-I-Ivan!~~~ " he cummed in his lovers mouth. Russia kinda got surprised when he cummed but he eventually smiled while it was in his mouth and drank it all. Prussia was breathing so heavily.

Chuckled and went closer to his lover _'__What a__bout __a __taste __of __your __own __cum __my __krolik?~__' _Kisses his lover while there was still cum his mouth.

His eyes widened and drank all the cum that was left in Russia's mouth. He was breathing more heavily.

"How did it taste my krolik? " Licked the cum that was dripping from the mouth of his little rabbit and smiled.

"G-good…." He tried to put his strength to sit up "I-I want to do I-Iwan too… " he went closer to his Russian lover and went down to his Prosky, opening the zipper slowly, Russia's eyes widened as his lover was opening his zipper.

"G-Gilbert…" he petted his little rabbit and saw that Prussia's eyes were out of focused, the taste of libido made him drown to be more lewd.

Taking out Russia's prosky out of his lovers pants. " Iwan… " he licked it and played with it using his tongue. Russia was holding gently on Prussia's head.

Small sounds were coming out of his mouth. "Hnnn~" _'__M-m-more__… __the __warmth __of __my __kroliks __tongue __is __so__… '_

Starts to put everything in his mouth and bobs his head. He was moaning and touching himself making him more and more lewd.

"Y-your so good my krolik…" petting Prussia's head gently. He saw his lover touching himself which was making him moan more. "S-so naughty…" he breaks what Prussia was doing, he kinda got pissed because he was waiting for Russia's cum, he wanted to drink it. "Aww, don't be angry my krolik" and changes the position where he could see his lover and peck kisses him on the forehead.

He moaned and felt Russia's prosky poking on his bud and held on to Russia.

"Mmmm? " Felt it. "Oh, sorry my krolik… wait, I have to make you wet before we do it~" wets his finger and starts to gently poke Prussia's bud, making him moan and hold on tighter to him. He smiled and was so amused with what he was seeing and starting to put his finger in Prussia's bud all the way. Prussia was trying to reach Russia's mouth to kiss him and Russia gave him the chance to kiss him. "Is it ok if I move my finger around you?" In such a gentle and sexy voice, Prussia nodded . "Just relax and you won't find it to hurtful…" starts to move his fingers in Prussia's bud, adding another finger. "Ufufu~ two fingers can fit now~ plus it's making squishy noises~~" smiling.

"I-Ivan!~ N-no more fingers~~ d-dun add anymore fingers~~

"Mmmm. Ok~" takes out his fingers and starts to poke his proksy on Prussia bud. "Then, is it ok if we put this in now?" Smiles and peck kisses Prussia.

He was shocked when he heard that and thought for a second before he could say yes "I-If it's my lover, t-then…. Ja… " He looked away blushing and hugging his Russian lover.

Russia felt so happy inside and kissed him on the lips "I'll promise to be gentle with you my krolik~" with a gentle voice and starts to put it in gently until to the point that it's all away. "K-krolik? Are you ok? Does it hurt? If does, we can stop here and try to do it again some other time when your ready if you like…" he got depressed when he said that but still tried to force a smile on his face.

"J-ja Kuschel bear, I'm fine… " his voice were shaky "And please d-don't stop… I missed you so much like hell and no way I'm going to let this moment to be broke just because of me." Was hugging Russia. His legs were trembling.

It felt like Russia's heart melted when his albino lover was saying such cute and heartwarming words. But, he didn't quite get what 'kuchel' meant. "O-ok my krolik, I missed you too so much…" and hugs Prussia back and whispered in his ear. "Then is it ok for me to move now?"

Flustered and looked at his lover. "Y-yes, you can mover kushcel bear…" hides his face on Russia's chest.

_'__So __cute!~ __He __buried __his __face~~__' _Peck kisses him on the forehead and starts to move slowly. As he was moving, Prussia was holding tight to him. Russia was having a hard time because Prussia was too clingy to him but, he managed to move perfectly~.

Prussia was starting to feel good and not feel pain anymore. " Ungh~ H-harder I-ivan~~ Harder!~~ " he was moaning a lot and Russia's switch broke and agreed to what Prussia said and did it harder, making Prussia feel like he's on high. Russia's started to pace it up and held Prussia tighter to him. Prussia also held back to Russia and kissed him so deeply and passionately. Both were moaning non-stop and was loving it.

As Russia was picking up the pace, he shifted to Prussia's necked and sucked it, making Prussia more lewder and lewder by the second, which also gave Prussia a hickey on Prussia's neck. "Hnn!~ G-Gil~~" Shifted back to Prussia's lips to kiss him again.

"Ivan!~" His words were muffled.

Russia's abdomen were getting tight. "Gi-Gilbert… I'm a-a-almost.. almost… " he was thrusting more harder and deeper making his little rabbit moan louder and louder. Both of there breathes were getting heavier and heavier.

"M-me too…"

"I-I ca-can't hold it back any longer!~~ " the thrust were getting faster and faster until "I'm c-c-cumming!~~" he cummed inside his lover and Prussia kinda cummed late. Chuckled and cleaned the cum up by a nearby towel that was on the miniature table and flopped down on his lover.

Was trying to catch his breath. "huff puff… huff huff" his heart beat was still beating fast.

He hugged on to his lover " Ya tebya lebyu krolik" and kisses him on the lips gently.

Blushing so red " Ich liebe dich auch kuschel bear" buried his face on Russia's chest again and clingged on his big Russian lover. He then drifted to sleep, sound asleep that is.

Chuckled and hugged his lover kissing him again "I hope you can always… Stay by my side like this forever… " yawns and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening his eyes and saw his Russian lover beside him when he tried to move a bit, he kinda flinched at the pain of his butt "D-damn that hurt…" and also, he just felt the hang over that the vodka just gave him. <em>'<em>_I __don__'__t __want __to __drink __vodka __ever __again!__'_

Felt his lover move and woke up. "Mmm… I see your awake already krolik~" smiles and yet he said that in a lazy way and hugs Prussia.

"Y-yeah…" looking at Russia, Russia's eyes were still closed and he blushed _'__c-cute__…' _he pecked kissed Russia on the lips. Russia was kinda surprised when he go a morning kiss from his lover, but he was so happy that he did.

"Ufufu~" Hugs him and brings Prussia atop him, Prussia was now laying down on Russia chest and body. Opens his eyes slowly "I love you so much krolik~"

"I love you too so much Kuschel Bear…" blushed again and buried his face on Russia's chest.

Smiles and remembers that, what does that word even mean. "Oh yeah!"

"…?" stopped hiding his face and looked at Russia with a confused face.

"What does 'kuschel' mean? You keep calling me that all night~" smiles.

His face turns all read and tries to say it. "I'it-s… cuddle…" mumbling.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that… can you say it again?" petting his lover head.

Kinda got pissed and stood up, well, he had a hard time to stand up at first but, he managed to do something so that he could get up. _'__There__'__s __no __way __in __hell __that __I __am __going __to __tell __you __what __that __means!__' _Goes through Russia's clothes and he doesn't even know that those were Russia's clothes… Russia was kinda upset when Prussia wouldn't tell him but, he did get amused again when Prussia was going to get some clothes from his wardrobe and not from the luggage bag. Prussia took a white polo out of Russia's wardrobe and wore it quickly and went out… without no pants and went straight to the living room.

"D'awww… he got mad at me~ " giggled and got up to get some decent clothes and followed where Prussia went.

"Tch, stupid fatass! There's no way I'm going to tell you what it means! And besides… why should I? I'd kill myself if I'd have to say 'cuddle bear' to you all the time!" he was already sitting on the sofa in the living room. Russia was already there and heard what it meant and sat down and surprised hugged him.

"So that's what it meant~ d'awww~~~ that's so cute~~~" now that he knows what it means, he started to cuddle him like a bear.

His face turned red like Spain's tomato and so angry that Russia sundden;y sneaked up him. He looked away and said nothing.

"I love you Krolik~" hoping that Prussia would say that cute nickname Prussia gave him.

"…." Looked at his lover and just couldn't resist to not say 'I love you too'. "I…I love you too kuschel bear…" snuggles Russia and forgets why he was angry and didn't mind if it was too embarrassing for him. And Russia got what he wanted and cuddle his albino lover more.

-behind the wall of the living room-

"Wh-when are we going to get out of here! " Estonia was whispering.

"I wa-wanna go back to the room… " Latvia was about to cry.

"W-we-we'll wait until they get back to there rooms!" Lithuanian was shaking.

"Th-this was all your fault!" Latvia and Estonia whispered.

* * *

><p>And so, the Baltics were stuck there behind the wall… they were going to the kitchen to get some breakfast until they heard Prussia having a tantrum and went straight for the living room, talking to himself and Russia popped out to hug Prussia… which eventually lead Russia and Prussia to another round of the <em>'<em>_Sacred__Ritual__of__Love__'__._Poor Baltics… I hope they won't have to take long there…

Neh neh, Im so sory if it was kinda out of character... *bows down to apologize*


End file.
